


Wait For Me

by waywardodysseys



Category: Burn Notice, Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Burn Notice: Fall of Sam Axe (TV Movie), Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sweet, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: The bathroom door opens and in walks Veracruz in his pewter gray uniform.He smiles slyly at you as he sits on the rim of the tub. “Mi amor.”“Don’t tell me another assignment?”“Yes,” Veracruz cups your cheek then slides a finger under your chin.He presses his mouth against yours as he moves a hand under the water against your skin.
Relationships: Comandante Veracruz/Reader, Comandante Veracruz/You
Kudos: 15





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> *This fic was requested.*
> 
> This character has no first I name. His chosen name for this fic is Diego.

“There’s an American Navy SEAL coming down. I need you and your men to take him into the jungles to find Espada Ardiente.” General Ramirez remarks.

“When is he arriving?” Veracruz asks as he remains in military stance inside the general’s office.

“Tomorrow,” Ramirez sighs, “I don’t know how long this’ll take.”

“Hopefully not too long,” Veracruz remarks.

Ramirez looks at his commander. “You’re with the teacher?”

Veracruz grins at the mention of you, “si general.”

“Espada Ardiente is a dangerous terrorist group Veracruz. Things might go haywire.”

Veracruz knew what the general meant – spend time with you, spend the evening with you. Make sure his men are made aware the need to spend time with their loved ones as well.

“I’ll see you at zero nine hundred,” Ramirez sighs, “dismissed.”

“Sir,” Veracruz salutes the man then walks out of the office. 

Veracruz walks down a long corridor and into an open area filled with men in pewter gray uniforms. Their laughter and chatter fill the wide area.

“Gentlemen!” Veracruz demands.

Everyone freezes then stands to attention.

“We have an assignment. We’ll be meeting here tomorrow at zero nine hundred. Make sure you spend the night with your loved ones, your kids, your families, anyone you care for and love. I don’t know how long this assignment will be.” Veracruz remarks as his eyes roam over gentlemen under his charge. “Dismissed.”

The whole room of men salute then unfreeze themselves from the military stance they were holding.

Veracruz nods curtly then makes his way out of the building towards his car.

His mind thinks of you and the moment you two had met a couple of years ago.

“What is it you do for a living?” You had asked him.

He was dressed in civilian clothes – plain shirt and jeans. “I’m part of the Colombian military.”

You had raised your eyebrows. “Soldier?” You had then brazenly run your hands up his chest. “Please tell me I’ll get to see you in uniform. One day.”

Veracruz had grinned and whispered, “one day.”

You had hummed and then pressed your mouth against his. “Take me home soldier.”

He had taken you back to his place, neither of you couldn’t get your hands off one another as you stumbled through his apartment then screwed each other senseless in his bed.

You had become his that night. His beautiful woman. The only one he’d ever need and want.

\-------

You’re enjoying your weekly bubble bath when you hear the front door of your apartment open and close.

“Y/N?” Veracruz calls from the foyer.

“Bathroom,” you answer back as you cover your body with more bubbles.

The bathroom door opens and in walks Veracruz in his pewter gray uniform.

He smiles slyly at you as he sits on the rim of the tub. “Mi amor.”

“Don’t tell me another assignment?”

“Yes,” Veracruz cups your cheek then slides a finger under your chin.

He presses his mouth against yours as he moves a hand under the water against your skin.

You hiss as his fingers find your folds.

“Maybe I should join you,” he whispers as he pulls away.

“You know what I prefer when you come over,” you run your fingers down his uniform, “wearing this.”

Veracruz grins, “I know.”

You take in his slick backed brown hair, the light fuzz running along his jawline and over his upper lip. You reach up and cup his cheek. 

“Mi comandante,” you moan as heat floods your body.

Veracruz slides in one finger between your folds, his thumb grazes your clit. He leans down and whispers, “I’ll be on the bed waiting mi amor. Don’t take too long.”

Your Y/E/C eyes watch as he stands and walks out of the bathroom. You stand and unclog the tub then grab a towel and wipe your body clean. 

You don’t know how long he’ll be gone this time. You know when he comes to your apartment in his uniform he’s leaving for an assignment. Your heart always quickens when he leaves because you’re afraid of him not returning, you’re afraid of how long he’ll be gone.

But when he does return his love making is always rough yet passionate. 

You know when you walk into your bedroom, he’ll take his time devouring your body because he’ll miss you like you’ll miss him.

You reach for your robe but decide against wearing it. You make your way towards your bedroom fully naked. When you enter the room, Veracruz is sitting on the end of the bed in his uniform.

His brown eyes roam over your naked body as you approach him. His hands move slowly up your legs, over your ass. He kisses your stomach as you move your hands over his hair.

“Diego,” you moan out as he pulls you onto his lap.

“Y/N,” he whispers as he fuses his mouth to yours and his hands travel up your back and into your Y/H/C hair.

You loop your arms around Diego’s neck then pull back breathlessly.

Diego squeezes your ass as he looks into your eyes, “I need to devour you.”

You smile as you trace his lips with your thumb. “devour me Diego. I’m all yours.”

Diego pulls you with him as he lies back against the mattress. His hands roam your naked body as your fingers fumble with his uniform. He captures your mouth as he feels one of your hands touch his naked skin under his black shirt.

Your hands roam down his chest and stomach. One hand reaches into his pants and you find him hard.

Diego hisses as your hand wraps around his cock.

You grin as you nuzzle his neck. You push his pants and underwear further down his hips.

“I want to eat you out while you suck me off,” Diego moans.

You grin teasingly as you kneel on the bed, “anything for mi comandante.”

Diego keeps his eyes latched onto you then onto your pussy as you straddle his head. He reaches up and licks his tongue against your folds. His hands move to your hips as you lean down and engulf his cock.

You moan loudly as you feel Diego’s tongue against your clit as his cock is inside of your mouth. You swirl your tongue around his length as you move your head up and down, making sure you lick the tip of his cock like a lollipop when your mouth is at the crown of his cock.

Diego grasps your hips tightly as your mouth moves along the length of his hard cock. He moans as his tongue flicks your clit and his orgasm builds inside of him.

You release his cock from your mouth. “Oh—yes!”

Diego squeezes your hips tightly as he continues flicking his tongue against your sensitive nub.

You place your mouth back on his cock. You mouth moving up and down his cock rapidly as you cup his balls lightly. Your orgasm is rising inside of you.

“Diego,” you moan against his cock in your mouth.

Diego pulls his tongue back from your clit, “ride me.”

“Fuck,” you whisper as you kneel then move down his body.

You turn on your knees and straddle his body again as your hand finds his cock. You raise your body up them slowly lower yourself onto him.

Diego squeezes your hips as you begin to roll them once he’s deep inside of your pussy. He sits up and palms your breasts, moving his tongue from one nipple to the other.

You arch your back and moan as your hands move through Diego’s hair. Your arms feel the cloth of his uniform. Him wearing his uniform while he claims you is an instant and major turn on for you.

Diego thrusts up into you, meeting the rolling of your hips. 

“Diego,” you moan loudly as your orgasm reaches the edge.

“Y/N,” Diego moans as thrusts up into you as his own orgasm takes control and he cums inside your pussy.

“Diego,” you half whisper, half moan as your own orgasm ripples through your body.

“Mmm—yes Y/N,” Diego growls as he captures your mouth with his and moves his hands through your hair.

He thrusts up again, feeling your pussy milk his cock as he empties himself inside of you. Diego wraps his arms around you as he pulls you up against him then lies back against the bed.

You return his deep kiss as you roll onto your back.

Diego pulls breathlessly away from you and looks deeply into your Y/E/C eyes.

You smile up at him as your hands run down his chest and stomach. Your fingers pull on his uniform.

“I enjoy you taking me with this on,” you grin teasingly.

“Only for you mi amor,” Diego nips at your jaw then nuzzles your neck.

You suck in a breath as his mouth finds the sweet spot at the base of your neck. You moan as you feel his hands trace over your skin lightly.

“Diego, please,” you whisper as pleasure begins rising in your body again.

Diego kneels on the bed and removes his uniform top and the black undershirt. He gets up from the bed and removes his pants and underwear.

Your eyes take in his naked body as he rejoins you in bed.

Diego wraps you in his arms as he holds you close. He presses his mouth against your temple as his hands roam over your naked flesh.

“I’m going to miss you,” Diego whispers.

“You make it sound like,” you don’t finish the sentence because you don’t want to finish your thought of you don’t know if you’re coming back.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.”

“Make sure you find your way back to me.”

“I do. I always do mi amor,” Diego brushes his mouth against yours. “Don’t worry.”

Yet you are worried, you always are.

\-------

The next morning you feel Diego’s hands and mouth on your body. You wake with a moan as Diego finds your sweet spot at the base of your neck again.

“Diego,” you moan as your fingers weave through his hair.

Diego smiles against your skin as he travels a hand down and palms your core. 

Diego moves his mouth across your collarbone then south down through the valley between your breasts. He moves his mouth over one breast then flicks the nipple teasingly. He then moves his mouth across to the other breast and flicks your other nipple.

You arch your back as your fingers move through his hair.

Diego places airy kisses over your stomach as he moves further south. He lightly drums his fingers across your skin. He moans inwardly when he hears you suck in a breath and feels the goosebumps covering your skin.

“Diego,” you moan out as his hands and mouth send wave after wave of pleasure throughout your entire body.

You know he’s taking his time with you. He’s devouring you slowly as he sears your responses to his mind. You know he keeps them locked away and uses them when he thinks of you when you two are miles apart.

“Mi amor,” Diego whispers as he dips his head between your legs and licks up your folds.

“Fuck,” you hiss as his tongue finds your sensitive nub.

Diego flicks his tongue against your clit slowly as he holds your hips against the mattress.

Your hands grasp the bedding under your body as an orgasm rises inside of you. Your toes curl as the pleasure increases when Diego begins moving his tongue quickly against your sensitive nub.

“Yes,” you ground out lustfully, “Diego!”

Your orgasm rolls through your body as you arch your back and bite your lip.

Diego kisses your inner thighs before he kneels between your open legs.

“I want those beautiful eyes on me,” Diego whispers seductively.

You open your eyes and look down at Diego. He’s holding his hard cock in one hand.

Diego grins as he strokes your folds teasingly then finds your slick entrance and sinks into you slowly inch by inch.

“Fu—yes,” you moan as you watch his cock enter your pussy slowly.

“Mmm,” Diego growls as he enters you wholly.

He pulls your hips closer to him and runs his hands down your thighs savoring the way your pussy feels around his cock. Your tight, wet, hot. He’s gonna miss this, miss you.

“Y/N,” Diego half moans, half whispers.

You run your hands up his chest and stomach. You reach up and run your thumb over his soft lips.

“Diego,” you whisper as you clutch his cock with your pussy.

Diego hisses as he feels your pussy tighten around his hard thick cock.

You smile as he arches his back, taking in the way your slick walls feel around him. You know he uses everything from the intimate times you two are together to help him with self-care when he’s miles and miles away from you.

“Eyes on me Diego,” you whisper as you watch those beautiful brown eyes close.

Diego looks down at you, grins. “I’m going to miss you mi amor.”

“I’m going to miss you too,” you whisper.

Diego moans as he begins thrusting in and out of you slowly. His orgasm has been rising since you moaned his name when he woke you with his hands and mouth against your soft naked skin.

You begin rolling your hips as you move your hands down his chest and stomach. You keep one hand on his chest as you reach down and rub your clit with the other hand. 

You moan loudly as you begin pleasuring self and the feeling of Diego’s cock moving in and out of begins sending pleasure throughout your body.

“Yes,” Diego pants as his eyes watch you rub your clit, “fuck—yes!”

Diego’s thrusts become quicker. He moves his hands from your hips over your stomach and chest. He cups your breasts and flicks the nipples teasingly.

“Diego,” you pant breathlessly as your orgasm revs up rapidly.

Diego’s own orgasm is steadily rising inside of him as he takes in you pleasuring yourself, takes in how you bite your lip at all pleasure your body is experiencing.

“Fu—yes,” Diego growls as he thrusts once then twice deep inside of you, releasing himself inside of your depths.

Your own orgasm consumes you as Diego cums inside of you.

“Diego,” you moan loudly as you arch your back and claw at his hands on your breasts.

Diego leans down and captures your mouth as he feels your pussy clench against his cock. He feels your body tremble with aftershocks from your orgasm as he wraps his arms around you.

You kiss him in return. Kissing him deeply and moving your hands up his back and into his hair.

You keep your emotions in as you pull him tightly against your hot naked body.

“Come back to me Diego,” you whisper when you pull away from his mouth.

“I will mi amor,” he whispers in return.

You kiss him as you cup both cheeks. “I love you Diego Veracruz.”

“I love you Y/F/N Y/L/N.”

Minutes later you feel Diego slip from your arms and watch him dress. You walk him to the door once he’s back in the pewter gray uniform you love to see him wear.

Diego embraces you tightly and brushes his mouth against yours. “Mi hermosa amor, wait for me.”

You smile weakly and run a finger along his jawline. “Always mi comandante.”


End file.
